Chanbaek in My Dreams
by Hyun Ji Soo
Summary: Oneshoot. Koleksi cerita-cerita setelah bangun tidur. Momen-momen Chanbaek.
1. Baekhyun Lost, Chanyeol?

Koleksi cerita-cerita setelah bangun tidur.

Momen-momen Chanbaek.

Title:

Baekhyun Lost, Chanyeol?

Genre:

Drama, Komedi

Rate:

All

Author:

Hyun Ji Soo

-oOo-

Baekhyun berdiri dengan mematung di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Tubuh kecilnya gemetaran. Matanya mengawasi siapa-siapa saja yang berjalan melewatinya. Tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang dikenalnya. Bahkan eommanya yang tadi pergi bersamanya pun tak dilihatnya.

Wajar saja jika Baekhyun ketakutan. Anak sekecil dirinya sendirian di tempat ramai seperti ini. Semua karena saat berjalan tadi, dia asik memakan ice cream di tangannya hingga pegangan tangannya pada ibunya lepas. Sekarang dia menyesalinya sambil bergumam pelan.

"Eomma eodisoyo? Baekhyun takut."

Ice cream di tangan Baekhyun pun tak lagi di pedulikannya, hingga ice cream itu mulai meleleh dan hampir mengotori tangan mungil miliknya. Dia hampir saja menangis saat tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil yang lebih tinggi darinya memegang tangannya yang sedang memegang ice cream.

"Ice creammu meleleh."

Anak itu lalu menjilat-jilat ice cream yang meleleh di tangan Baekhyun dengan lahap sambil terus memegang tangan mungil itu. Hal itu tentu saja membuat tangis Baekhyun meledak. Anak itu lalu berhenti dari kegiatannya memakan ice cream dan mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Hei, hei, hei. Jangan menangis. Eomma bilang seorang pria tidak boleh menangis."

"Hwaaaa. Kau memakan ice creamku."

"Ice creammu meleleh. Aku memakannya supaya tidak mengotori tanganmu."

Anak yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itu melepas tangan Baekhyun dan tersenyum dengan manis untuk menghentikan tangis Baekhyun.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"3 tahun."

"Berarti kau harus memanggilku hyung. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku sudah 5 tahun."

Tangis Baekhyun mereda. Hanya tinggal sesenggukan kecil. Dilihatnya dengan baik anak bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Eommamu dimana?"

"Mollasoyo."

"Kau mau aku menemanimu?"

"Ne, hyung."

"Tapi biarkan aku memakan ice creammu."

Baekhyun kecil mulai tersenyum. Dia dengan patuh menyerahkan ice cream di tangannya pada Chanyeol. Dia tidak menyadari senyum licik dari anak baru saja ditemuinya itu.

-oOo-

End

-oOo-

Bagaimana? Hahaha. Cerita singkat ini hanya berasal dari mimpi. Mungkin saja mirip dengan kejadian di dunia nyata atau sebuah adegan dalam film/drama yang pernah saya tonton dan malamnya saya memimpikannya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Mohon tinggalkan review.


	2. Chanyeol's T-shirt

Koleksi cerita-cerita setelah bangun tidur.

Momen-momen Chanbaek.

 **Title:**

Chanyeol's T-shirt

 **Genre:**

Drama, Romance

 **Rate:**

All

 **Author:**

Hyun Ji Soo

-oOo-

Chanyeol ingin tidur. Hari ini lelah sekali rasanya. Berbagai jadwal mulai dari menjadi bintang tamu acara variety show hingga pemotretan harus dia lakukan dalam satu hari. Saat ini malam sudah larut dan hanya tidurlah yang satu-satunya hal yang diinginkannya sebagai penebus hari-harinya yang sangat panjang.

Alam mimpi telah hampir membawa seluruh kesadaran Chanyeol saat dia merasakan tangan mungil menarik-narik kaos bagian punggungnya. Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Tapi dia masih enggan membuka matanya dan mencoba mengabaikan seseorang di balik punggungnya yang sedang mengusik tidurnya itu. Chanyeol mengatakan berulang kali dalam hati bahwa dia hanya ingin tidur.

Tapi tangan mungil itu tak juga berhenti menarik-narik kaosnya hingga membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat terganggu. Dia pun merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang sambil menarik nafas panjang untuk menahan amarahnya karena teman sekamarnya itu benar-benar tidak mau mengerti bahwa dia sangat lelah hari ini.

"Wae?"

Chanyeol mencoba bertanya apa yang membuat teman sekamarnya itu belum juga tidur selarut ini dan malah mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban yang didapatkan olehnya, melainkan tangan mungil itu kembali menarik-narik kaosnya, kali ini di bagian lengan.

Chanyeol tahu betul jika teman sekamar yang telah bertahun-tahun bersamanya itu sedang gelisah memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dengan mudah diceritakan pada orang lain. Dia sadar bahwa menanyakan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia. Hal itu membuatnya merasa tidak tega meninggalkan temannya itu untuk tidur.

Chanyol pun merubah posisi tidurnya sekali lagi, kali ini menghadap sosok yang telah mengusik tidurnya itu. Dia lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung sosok itu dengan pelan.

"Tidurlah Baek, ini sudah malam dan aku lelah sekali hari ini."

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Tangannya dia bawa untuk dilingkarkan pada pinggang sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Dia tahu bahwa pelukan Chanyeol adalah tempat ternyaman di dunia. Dia merasa tidak perlu mengatakan apa masalah yang sedang dihadapinya, karena pada akhirnya satu pelukan dari Chanyeol akan mampu memberikannya kekuatan untuk menghadapi apa pun.

Chanyeol merasakan hembusan nafas Baekhyun yang hangat mengenai dadanya, dan itu sangatlah nyaman. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari alam mimpi kembali merenggut kesadarannya hingga membuat tepukan tangannya pada punggung Baekhyun mulai melemah. Chanyeol pun tertidur meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang bergelut dengan kegelisahannya.

-o-

-oOo-

 **The End**

-oOo-

-o-

Bagaimana kali ini? Romantis kan? Cerita singkat ini hanya berasal dari mimpi. Mungkin saja mirip dengan kejadian di dunia nyata atau sebuah adegan dalam film/drama yang pernah saya tonton dan malamnya saya memimpikannya. Mohon dimengerti.

Terimakasih sudah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Mohon tinggalkan review.


	3. It Will Rain Baekhyun

Koleksi cerita-cerita setelah bangun tidur.

Momen-momen Chanbaek.

-oOo-

 **Title:**

It Will Rain Baekhyun

 **Genre:**

Drama, Romance

 **Rate:**

All

 **Author:**

Hyun Ji Soo

-oOo-

Baekhyun menatap ke luar jendela dari tempat duduknya di kelas. Dia sudah kelas 3 SMP tahun ini. Tapi minat untuk belajar belum juga muncul. Bahkan angan-angan akan memeruskan ke SMA mana, juga belum terpikirkan olehnya. Sehingga alih-alih mendengarkan guru yang sedang mengajar, dia malah asik memperhatikan rintik-rintik air yang jatuh mengenai jendela kaca ruang kelasnya. Hujan.

Pikiran Baekhyun melayang. Suara penyiar berita ramalan cuaca yang dia dengarkan tadi pagi kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"Kemungkinan hujan turun di distrik Gangwon hari ini adalah 80%. Bagi pendengar siaran radio kami harap mempersiapkan diri. Bawalah perlengkapan yang anda butuhkan saat hujan agar anda tetap dapat beraktivitas dengan lancar. Jangan sampai anda sakit. Saya menyayangi anda semua."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar suara penyiar wanita yang selalu dia dengarkan selagi sarapan di pagi hari sebelum dia berangkat sekolah.

"Noona memang tak pernah salah."

Baekhyun keluar dari kelas saat pelajaran sudah usai. Kedua tangannya memegang erat tali tas selempang yang dia kenakan.

Hujan belum juga berhenti bahkan saat sekolah telah usai. Baekhyun berhenti dan membuka tasnya. Tangannya dia masukkan dalam tas untuk menemukan sesuatu. Tapi gerakan itu terhenti saat dia melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya sedang berada di teras sekolah dengan membawa payung dengan tangkai berbentuk mirip tongkat.

Baekhyun menghampiri sosok itu dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hujan lagi."

Sosok tingggi itu menoleh saat mendengar suara Baekhyun. Dia lantas tersenyum manis.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa Je Hee noona selalu benar. Bahkan kali ini kemungkinan turun hujan 80%. Apa kau masih belum mempercayainya?"

"Aku hanya tidak peduli saja."

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak membawa payung lagi hari ini?"

"Memang tidak."

"Kau masih saja merepotkan seperti anak-anak. Sebentar lagi kita sudah SMA."

"Memang apa hubungannya?"

"Sudahlah. Hari ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menumpang payungku lagi."

"Memang aku pernah meminta? Bukankah kau yang selalu menawariku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia melepaskan tas selempangnya dan menyangganya di atas kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Dengan cepat dia berlari menerobos hujan berpayungkan tas sekolahnya.

"Baekhyun tunggu."

Baekhyun tidak berhenti berlari bahkan saat sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu berteriak memintanya untuk menunggu.

Sosok tinggi itu berlari mengejar Baekhyun dengan payung yang telah terbuka dan berada di tangannya. Setelah dekat dengan Baekhyun, payung itu dia letakkan di atas kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun berhenti berlari dan menurunkan tas selempangnya setelah merasakan hujan tak lagi mengenai tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Mengapa kau malah berlari menerobos hujan?"

Sosok itu menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah khawatirnya. Dia tidak ingin sahabat yang telah dikenalnya sejak TK itu kenapa-kenapa karena berlarian di bawah hujan. Sedangkan dia tahu jika sahabatnya itu sangat tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin.

"Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda. Tapi aku suka melihatmu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Lalu bagaimana jika kau sakit hah?"

"Tidak akan."

"Keras kepala sekali. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Baiklah Park Chanyeol, jika kau memaksa."

Baekhyun tersenyum untuk menggoda Chanyeol yang masih khawatir padanya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menembus hujan dengan sebuah payung lebar yang tangkainya dipegang oleh Chanyeol.

Tanpa Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol mencondongkan payungnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dari guyuran hujan hingga membuat bahu kanannya sendiri basah.

Dan tanpa Chanyeol tahu. Sebuah tangkai payung lipat terlihat berada di tas Baekhyun karena Baekhyun lupa menutup resleting tas selempangnya tadi.

-o-

-oOo-

 **The End**

-oOo-

-o-

Bagaimana kali ini? Romantis kan? Cerita singkat ini hanya berasal dari mimpi. Mungkin saja mirip dengan kejadian di dunia nyata atau sebuah adegan dalam film/drama yang pernah saya tonton dan malamnya saya memimpikannya. Mohon dimengerti.

Terimakasih sudah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Mohon tinggalkan review.


	4. The Little Baekhyun

Koleksi cerita-cerita setelah bangun tidur.

Momen-momen Chanbaek.

-oOo-

Title:

The Little Baekhyun

Genre:

Drama, Komedi

Rate:

All

Author:

Hyun Ji Soo

-oOo-

Baekhyun berdiri di atas kasur sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran melihat teman besarnya belum juga bangun padahal matahari sudah sangat tinggi.

Baekhyun menendang punggung temannya agar temannya itu bangun. Dia sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga tapi tubuh itu tidak juga bergerak. Kemudian dia mencoba mendorong tubuh temannya dengan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya itu juga percuma. Dia sudah banyak berkeringat tapi usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil.

Baekhyun kembali berkacak pinggang sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Otaknya sedang berpikir keras hingga kedua bola hitam yang menghiasi matanya berputar-putar. Bagaimana dia bisa membangunkan makhluk besar ini?

Akhirnya senyum tersungging di bibir merah muda Baekhyun. Dia mendekat ke arah telinga temannya yang bentuknya seperti telinga peri itu. Dia memegang telinga itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan mulutnya tepat ke lubang telinga itu.

"CHANYEOL-AHHHH, BANGUUUUUNNNNNNNN!"

Berhasil. Tubuh Chanyeol terlihat bergerak. Tangan itu dengan reflek menggaruk-garuk telinganya yang terasa gatal akibat teriakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera menghindar karena takut tangan itu mengenai dirinya. Bibir mungilnya kembali dia poutkan saat melihat Chanyeol kembali memeluk guling dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Dia menghembuskan napasnya keras karena kecewa.

Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika kehabisan akal. Melihat smartphone Chanyeol tergeletak di atas kasur, idepun seketika muncul. Dia melangkah menuju smartphone itu dan menekan tombol on. Dengan susah payah dia memasukkan kata sandi, mengatur alarm dan menaikkan volume sampai paling tinggi.

"Siap."

Baekhyun mendorong smartphone itu dengan sisa tenaganya ke arah telinga Chanyeol. Kemudian dia menjauh dari tubuh itu dengan seulas senyum. Dia lalu berjongkok dan memandang Chanyeol sambil menopangkan kedua tangannya di dagu. Diapun mulai menghitung pelan.

"Satu, dua, tiga."

Tepat pada saat hitungan ketiga, alarm itu berbunyi dengan sangat keras hingga suara itu memenuhi seluruh kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya dengan keras. Dia takut akan tuli karena suara keras itu.

Tubuh Chanyeol kembali bergerak. Mulutnya meracau pelan.

"Baekhyun-ah. Matikan alarmnya. Berisik."

Samar, Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya mematikan alarm. Diapun cekikikan karena usahanya kali ini benar-benar berhasil.

Karena terus merasa terganggu dengan suara alarm itu, Chanyeol meraba-raba kasurnya untuk mencari smartphonenya.

Namun sial sekali bagi Baekhyun, dia tidak sempat menghindar saat tangan itu mengarah padanya hingga tubuhnya terjungkal dan terjatuh dari kasur.

"Ahhh sakit, dasar brengsek."

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan saat bokongnya menghantam lantai yang dingin. Diapun berdiri dan mengusap-usap bokongnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu.

Setelah berhasil meraih smartphonenya, Chanyeolpun mengambil posisi duduk dan mematikan alarm smartphonenya. Dia lalu menolah-noleh untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Kemana sahabatnya itu? Biasanya sahabat kecilnya itu selalu ada di sampingnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau di mana?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. Dia membuka selimutnya dan mengangkat bantalnya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Chanyeol-ah. Aku di bawah."

Chanyeol mendengar suara Baekhyun yang sangat pelan. Diapun melongo ke bawah dan mendapati Baekhyun meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi bokongnya. Dia tertawa sangat keras melihat kondisi sahabatnya itu.

Chanyeolpun menarik kaos Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya hingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Dia lalu mendekatkan tubuh kecil itu ke wajahnya.

Baekhyun terus menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya yang kini menggantung di udara. Dia berharap dapat terlepas dari cengkeraman pria tinggi itu. Dia juga berteriak-teriak pada Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL-AH, TURUNKAN AKU! TURUNKAN AKU BRENGSEK!"

Tapi Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan teriakan Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum dengan menampakkan smirk di wajahnya.

"Siapa suruh makluk setinggi 20 cm sepertimu berani menganggu tidurku. Ini hukumanmu Baekhyun-ah."

-oOo-

Aku pernah membayangkan Baekhyun benar-benar sangat kecil. Seperti kurcaci. Hahaha. Cerita singkat ini hanya berasal dari mimpi. Mungkin saja mirip dengan kejadian di dunia nyata atau sebuah adegan dalam film/drama yang pernah saya tonton dan malamnya saya memimpikannya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Mohon tinggalkan review.


	5. Baekhyun, dont do it!

Koleksi cerita-cerita setelah bangun tidur.

Momen-momen Chanbaek.

-oOo-

Title:

Baekhyun, dont do it.

Genre:

Mellow Drama

Rate:

All

Author:

Hyun Ji Soo

-oOo-

Baekhyun duduk bersandar pada dinding yang teramat dingin. Sekali lagi Baekhyun menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukan hal ini karena di tangannya banyak luka sayatan lain yang sudah mengering. Sayatan itu tidak dalam memang. Juga tidak tepat mengenai nadinya. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Dan juga membuat darah segar keluar membasahi lantai kamar mandinya.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit, mata Baekhyun sudah terasa berat. Tapi dia tahu, dia tidak akan mati hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini. Lagipula dia sudah mencoba hal ini beberapa kali. Dia hanya perlu menahan kesadarannya sampai seseorang datang padanya seperti waktu-waktu saat dia melakukannya dulu.

Baekhyun mulai khawatir saat tidak mendapati seorangpun mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya. Juga seseorang yang sangat diharapkannya untuk datang. Ini sudah terlalu lama. Dia hampir berteriak karena tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya. Tidak ingin berteriak, dia hanya menggigit bibirnya hingga bibir tipis itu berdarah. Batinnya bergumam.

"Kau di mana? Mengapa tidak datang?"

Tepat saat Baekhyun berada di puncak rasa sakitnya, dia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat. Senyumpun mengembang dari bibirnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang."

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. Mata bulat itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Baekhyun-ah. Mengapa kau melakukannya lagi?"

Baekhyun segera menghapus senyumnya agar orang itu tak mengetahuinya. Dia menggantinya dengan tatapan sendu. Dia ingin terlihat putus asa di hadapan orang itu.

"Jangan mendekat! Biarkan aku mati."

"Aku tidak suka jika kau mati. Lepaskan pisau itu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut sambil kembali mengarahkan pisau itu pada pergelangan tangannya.

Sebelum pisau itu mengiris nadi Baekhyun, pria itu langsung menahan tangan Baekhyun dan merebut pisau itu lalu melemparkannya jauh dari jangkauan Baekhyun. Dia juga langsung menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang hampir ambruk ke lantai.

Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang, Baekhyun tersenyum untuk sosok pria yang telah menolongnya itu.

"Chanyeol-ah. Aku senang kau datang."

Setelahnya Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Dia tidak sempat melihat betapa khawatirnya Chanyeol padanya.

"Bodoh, aku akan tetap datang meski kau tak melakukannya."

Chanyeol menggendong tubuh itu di punggungnya. Dia membawa Baekhyun ke kamar dan membaringkannya. Dengan telaten dia menyuntikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit pada Baekhyun. Dia juga membersihkan dan menjahit luka di pergelangan Baekhyun lalu memasangkan perban pada luka itu.

Setelah semua selesai, Chanyeol menyelimuti Baekhyun yang terlelap seperti tanpa dosa. Pada saat tertidur lelap, Baekhyun benar-bensr seperti bayi. Tanpa sadar, setitik air mata mulai keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti melakukannya Baekhyun-ah?"

Mata Chanyeol beralih pada meja nakas di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun. Di sana ada sebuah map transparan yang berisi kertas hasil diagnosis dari Psikiater.

Nama: Byun Baekhyun

Usia: 26 Tahun

Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki

Penyakit: Self Injury

Tujuan: Mencari perhatian

Penanganan: Konseling Rutin

Pencegahan: Selalu bersama orang yang dia harapkan perhatiannya

-oOo-

The End

-oOo-

Cukup menyedihkan bukan? Ini karena mental breakdown saya sedang kambuh.

Cerita singkat ini hanya berasal dari mimpi. Mungkin saja mirip dengan kejadian di dunia nyata atau sebuah adegan dalam film/drama yang pernah saya tonton dan malamnya saya memimpikannya.

Terimakasih sudah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Mohon tinggalkan review. Semoga sehat selalu.


End file.
